Devil Don't Care
by WitchButler
Summary: Black was all she saw, pulsating around her, tightening. So dark, so lonely. She tried to open her eyes, to see beyond, to see some light. Seconds passed, a whole minute even. She could not see, she couldn't breathe. Too dark. How did she get here? what is even here? Who was she? Her thoughts raced and she couldn't take hold of one. Racing, tumbling. Why couldn't she remember?


Black was all she saw, pulsating around her, tightening. So dark, so lonely. She tried to open her eyes, to see beyond, to see some light. Seconds passed, a whole minute even. She could not see, she couldn't breathe. Too dark. How did she get here? what is even here? Who was she? Her thoughts raced and she couldn't take hold of one. Racing, tumbling. Why couldn't she remember?

She tried to move, to flutter her eyes but to no avail. Her chest was constructing, her breathing was laboured. Why couldn't she find an answer in her mind. Only questions, only black. She tried to reach within her mind, with grasping fingers she went inward. To look, to find.

So tired. She was so tired. How much time had gone by? How many times had she tried to move? How long had she tried to remember? What was she trying to remember?

Air filled her lungs, not the stale air she was used to. The darkness around her moved almost like it had been freed. She tried to open her eyes but to no avail. How long ago had she given up? The darkness moved in a circle around her and she couldn't move. But the air, it was so fresh. Her lungs moved without command and she breathed it in, she relished the change and the space the air granted her from the darkness.

Red filled her mind. It was dripping and in the air at the same time. A substance she didn't know but also recognised in the most primal way anyone would. It was everywhere. She flinched without noticing as the light fell upon her closed eyelids. Something flashed in her mind and was almost gone when she reached out and grabbed it. She grabbed the memory with a desperation she didn't knew she had, her first memory in years.

The memory overtook her.

Red was she saw as the memory pulsated around her, tightening. So red, so awful. She tried to open her eyes, to escape it, to see some light. Seconds passed, a whole minute even. She could only see the flash, she couldn't breathe. To red she thought as the scream of a woman filled her head.

She was falling and she didn't even care, falling in the abyss that was her mind. red and black revolved around each other, the awful reality overtook her as she plummeted and as she did so she gave up on everything she remembered and didn't remember. She didn't want to know anymore.

She could feel the strength fill her muscles as the space she was in filled with more air, she could even move her fingers. As the minutes passed by she opened her eyes and looked around. How hadn't she realised how easy it was to open en close her eyes? A man stood in front of her with a smile that spoke of no good doings. He moved his mouth but she couldn't hear him. Two shapes beside him moved towards her but she ignored them as they removed the translucent barrier from around her. She could hear a click from her sides where her arms were and suddenly they could move freely.

Without hesitating she moved her legs.

One step.

Two steps.

She stopped moving.

The man in front of her kept smiling as he spoke. "I like her," He turned his head to the side to the person he was talking to. "And I take it that everything you said is true?" The sentence was a question but also a silent promise of pain if the answer wasn't to his liking.

"Yes sir, the best weapon you could find." A fear laced voice answered from the side. She didn't care to look.

The man looked back at her and smiled even more. "What is your name?" He asked her.

The word echoed through her head, who was she? Remember. Digging, fingers slipping and trembling as she tried to pry the information from her mind. Nothing. She didn't answer.

"She called herself Harry before, mister Moriarty." The voice from outside of her sight answered for her.

A flash of red filled her mind and whisked it away, a sweep of the fingers in her mind. Cleaning it of all distractions. One blink is all she showed in recognition of the name.

"Harry it is then." The man said. "I have a task for you," He continued with a growing smile. "Protect me from all attacks from now on."

She blinked in answer. A task, a mission, binding. Protect. She will protect at all costs. "Yes sir." A voice answered, it took a few moments for her to realise that it was her own voice that had spoken.


End file.
